The Open Window
by Silver Rose Fox
Summary: I was really board one day in class, so I did a twist on the Open Window with Yugioh. SxK,Very little.


Yu-gi-oh: The Open Window.

**I don't own yugioh**, people! For if I did things would be very

different. Yoai and yuri would have been in all the seasons. And Seto would

have Jou on his knees pleasing him. In other words Yugioh was going to be

the best gay, bi, and les tv anime series on Earth!

On with the story! This a yugioh twist of the Open Window. It

doesn't belong to me! The orignal story belong to H.H Munro or

better known as Saki.

Sorry for any spelling Mistakes. "

"My cousin will be down presently, Mr. Siegfried Von Schraider,"

said Yugi, a self-possessed young man of 16.

" In the mean time, you must try and put up with me."

Siegfried tried to think of the correct thing to say.

" Do you know many of the people 'round here?" ask Yugi.

" Hardly a soul," said Siegfried. " My younger brother stayed here,

you know, four years ago. He got acquainted with your cousin, Mr. Katsuya."

" Then you know practically nothing about my cousin?" pursued the

young man.

" Only his name and address," admitted the caller.

He was wondering whether Mr. Katsuya was marrird or was a

widowed. Something about the room suggested a manly presence.

" His great tragedy happened just three years ago," said Yugi.

" That would be since your brother's time."

" His tragedy?" ask Siegfried warily.

He was visiting the countryside to recover from a nervous ailment.

" You may wonder why we keep that window wide open on an

October afternoon," said Yugi, indicating to a large French window that

open onto the lawn.

" It is quite warm for the time of year," said Siegfried. " But what

has that window got to do with the tragedy?"

" Out through that window, three years ago today, my cousin's

husband and two young brothers went off for their day's shooting. They

never came back. In crossing the moor, they were all engulfed in a muddy

bog. It had been wet summer, you know, and places that were safe in other

years gave way suddenly without warning. Their bodies were never

recovered." Here the boy's voice lost its confident note.

" My poor cousin always thinks that they will come back someday,

they and the little brown spaniel that was lost with them, and walk in that

window just as they used to do. That is why the window kept open every

evening until dusk. My cousin has often told me how they wentout, his

husband with his white coat over is arm, and Honda, his younger brother,

singing ' Katsuya, why do you bound?' as he always did to tease him.

Do you know, sometimes on still quiet evening like this, I almost get a

creepy feeling that they will all walk in through that window." He broke off

with a little shudder.

It was a relief to Siegfried when his cousin bustled into the room with

a whirl of apologies for being late.

" I hope Yugi has been amusing you?" he said

" He has been very interesting," said Siegfried uneasily.

" I hope you don't mind the open window," said Mr. Katsuya briskly.

" My husband and brothers will be home directly, and they alway come in

this way. They've been out in the mashes today, so like you prime-menfolk,

isn't it?"

He rattled on cheerfully about the hunting season. To Siegfried, it was

pure horror. He tried to turn the talk to a less ghastly topic, he begen

describing his recent illness. But he realized that his poor host was giving

him only a fragment of his attention. His eyes kept straying to the open

window. It was unfortunate that he had come to visit on this tragic

anniversary.

" The doctors agreed in ordering me complete rest, no excitemant, and

the avoidance of physical exercise," continued Siegfried, who was

regrettably one of those people convinced that everyone was interested

in all the details of his ailments.

Katsuya turned toward the window and suddenly brightened.

" Here they are at last!" he cried. "Just in time for coffee, and don't they

look as if they were muddy up to the eyes!"

Siegfried shivered slightly and turn toward Yugi. Yugi was staring out

through the open window with a dazed horror in his eyes. In shock,

Siegfried swang around in his seat and look in the same direction.

(very much thinking of stopping it here.)

In the deepening twilight, three figures were walking across the lawn.

They carried guns under their arms, and one of them had a white coat hung

over his shoulders. A tired brown spaniel kept close at their heels.

Noiselessly they neared the house, and then a hoarse young voice chanted

out of the dusk.

" I said, Katsuya, why do you bound?"

Siegfried grabbed wildly for his hat and raced out the hall door toward

the fornt grate. A cyclist on the road into the hedge to avoid a collision.

" Here we are, my puppy dear," said the bearer of the white coat,

Seto, coming in through the window. " Fairly muddy, but most of it's dry.

Who was that who bolted out as we came up?"

" A most fucked up man, a Mr. Siegfried," said Katsuya. " He could

only talk about his illnesses, and dashed off without a good-bye. One would

think he seen a ghost."

" I expect it was the spaniel," said Yugi calmly. " He told me he had a

horror of dogs. He was once pursued by a pack, and had to spend the night

in a newly dug grave with creatures snarling and foaming just above him.

Enough to make anyone lose their minds."

Creativity at short notice was his specialty.

DONE! Tell me what you think. If you don't understand for some reason

please tell me, I'll be more then happy to tell you.

And once again sorry for any misspelled words.

LOL, Foxxyana.


End file.
